Please Help Me Survive
by Raven-Roth3342
Summary: Raven's father and mother beat her, people at school bully her, and the only thing that matters to her is Jennifer (a.k.a Jinx.) Set in a universe where the teen titans don't have powers and their normal people. ( I know I have changed some things but work with me) Also there might be some grammar errors. I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Please Help Me Survive

Chapter 1

**Raven POV**

I'm crying again. Once again my father beats me, blow after blow it hurts more and more. After what seems like hours he stops. When I look up I see that he went to his liquor cabinet and got whiskey, all he ever does is drink and then beat me. Then I see my mother and our eyes meet. A sudden shiver runs up my spine when I stare at those purple eyes. Coldness and Disappointment is all I see in them. She never helps me in my time of need. Hell! Sometimes she helps my father beat me. I hate them both. I look away and run up stairs to my room even though every part of my body is hurting I keep running. I get to my room I jump on my bed and start crying again. The only real reason I'm alive is **her**_. _Jennifer. Her pink hair, pale skin, and those sky blue eyes that I love so much. I don't get to think about her very much before I fall asleep from the physical and emotional exhaustion.

"BEEP! BEEP!" My alarm blares and I wake up in a sudden bolt. I look at it and see that it's 6:30 in the morning, I groan, turn it off, then lay down again. "_I can't go to school in these conditions." _I think, but in the back of my mind I know I have to go. If I don't then I might get another beating. With all my might I try to get up but I fall and curl up in pain. Most of my pain is coming from my ribs so I lift up my shirt to find a nasty black and blue bruise with some dried up blood in places. I feel like vomiting but I stay strong, I put my shirt back on and stand up. All though every cell in my body is telling me to lie down and rest I keep going until I reach my mirror. I look at myself and see I have a big cut under my left eye, but I can easily cover that with makeup. My lip is cut I don't know how I'm going to cover for that but I will think of something. Finally my right arm is a little swollen I'll wear a oversize sweater to cover it up. I look back at my clock to find that it's 6:50. I quickly go to my bathroom shower and brush my teeth. I get out in a towel and get dressed. Then I put on my makeup. Finally I grab my book bag, keys, phone, and headphones and walk out from my room. I check to see if any of my parents are awake I hear snoring coming from my living room so I go to check. When I get to my living room I see my father naked on top of my unconscious naked mother. Great they had sex as a reward for beating me. I get out of the house put my headphones on and start walking to school. "Saviour" by Black Veil Brides comes on and I start thinking about Jennifer but as usual my thoughts become a blur.

I finally get to school about 20 minutes later my body is killing me. Every breath I take feels like my ribs are stabbing my lungs. I walk through the doors of "Lincoln High School" and walk to my locker where Jen usually waits for me. Sure enough when I get there she's there leaning against my locker, when she sees me she smirks, gets up and walk towards me. I know she's going to hug me and I'm mentally preparing myself for the pain but when she hugs me the pain is so overwhelming that I shriek in pain and a tear falls down my cheek. Jennifer steps back and looks at me confused.

"What's wrong?" She ask obviously concerned about her best friend.

"Nothing." I say trying to hear happy but I fail and it comes out as a half cry half whisper.

Jennifer grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the school. She leads me to the back of the school where there's a hill and we sit down.

"Tell me what's wrong." She commands.

I can't help but break down right then and there. I grab onto her like she's the only thing in the world, like if I let her go she will disappear forever, like she's the only happy thing in my life. I hold on and I cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Please Help Me Survive

Chapter 2

**Jennifer POV**

**( Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans) **

Raven holds me for dear life and I hold her back. I don't know what happened but it must be pretty big, Raven never cries unless is something big. Who ever caused her pain is going to get decapitated. After what seems like hours Raven finally stops crying but she doesn't let go.

"What happened?" I ask my voice full of concern. She lets go and faces away from me.

"My father happened." She whispers so softly that I barely hear it. I'm confused. I never met her dad but I didn't think he would hurt Rae.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Raven lifts up her shirt and my eyes widen when I see a nasty bruise going across her ribs. I'm filled with fury. "_How dare he!_" I shout mentally. "_My precious little Raven is hurt because of him!_" I get up and start pacing around.

"Why did he hit you!" I shout at her, my voice filled with anger.

"Who knows most of the time he's too drunk to even speak." She says like its normal.

"You mean this isn't the first time he hit you?" I say. Raven shakes her head.

"No this isn't the first time. Ever since I turned 6 he said that I was strong enough to sustain a beating, and ever since when he's drunk he beats me." Raven says in harsh yet hurt tone. I can't believe this! Her father has been beating for ten years! I look back at Raven and see that she's looking at the ground and has fresh tears in her eyes. I sit back down and hug her.

"Why doesn't your mom stop it?" I ask. Suddenly curious that her mom hasn't stopped this abuse.

"Before I came in the picture my mother was the one who got beaten so now that I'm the new punching bag she doesn't care. Sometimes she even helps him." Raven says and then she starts crying again.

I process what she just told me. Her father has been abusing her for ten years and her mother isn't doing anything about it because she doesn't care. Ravens life has basically been fucked from the start. I decide that after this she doesn't deserve to be in this hell hole of a school today. I let go of her and get up.

"What's wrong?" She looks up at me and I see the fear in her eyes as if she thinks that I'm just going to leave her here and never talk to her again because I know her secret.

"Don't worry. I just think that we shouldn't be here at school and I'm going to take you to a special place." I say as I pick her up bridal style and start walking to my car a black 2010 Lexus. When I reach my car I put her in the passenger seat and then I make my way to the drivers seat. I start the engine and drive off to my special place where I go to clear my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Please Help Me Survive

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

**Raven POV**

I feel myself blush when Jen picks me up bridal-style, I burry my face in her chest to cover it up. She puts me in the passenger seat of her car and I think of what just happened moments ago. I just told Jennifer about my father, I always tried to keep it a secret from her because I didn't want her to think less of me. I don't know why but I just have this fear that one day she's just going to leave me like everyone else did. I sigh when I think of the old days when I had more than 2 friends I used to have tons of friends but then I turned into an "Emo freak" in 8th grade and all my supposed friends left me. When high school came I met the other two "freaks" Jennifer and Victor. Ever since us three have been inseparable.

After my little flashback session I look out the window and see that we're in the outskirts of Jump City.

"Where are we going?" I ask confused.

"To my special place, where I come to think. It's still a half hour away so just relax." She answers.

I sit back, close my eyes and in no time I'm asleep.

**(Raven's Dream)**

I look right into those blue eyes of my soon-to-be wife that I have loved over the past few years.

"Do you, Jennifer West take Raven Roth as your wife?" The Priest asks.

"I do." Jennifer as she looks at me with dreamy eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride." The Priest says.

Jennifer grabs my face and pulls me in for a kiss. After a minute we part and look at the people that we are most close with. There is Jennifer's family, Victor, and then there is my side of the family it's small compared to Jen's family but I wouldn't have it any other way. My uncle Garfield and aunt Terra, all four of my grandparents, and my little cousin Bumblebee are all standing there with smiles on their faces.

Jennifer grabs my hand and leads me to the limousine outside the church. We get in the back and drive off. Jen jumps on me and kisses me roughly. I push her off.

"Wait until we get to the hotel." I say. Jen groans and gets off me. Suddenly I feel her shake me.

"Raven wake up." She says over and over again. Confused I look at her and then her face fades into darkness.

**(Real Life)**

I wake up to find Jennifer shaking me.

"We're here." She says.

I look ahead and find that we were pretty far away from civilization in the middle of the woods. A breathtaking scene lies upon us. There is a meadow filled with flowers of all colors and a little further ahead I see a pond. We get out of the car and I follow Jen to the pond we sit down and there's a comfortable silence between us until Jen speaks up.

"I know this sounds crazy, but I think you should move in with me. I don't want you anywhere near your dad." She says.

I think about it. Moving in with my best friend and leaving my mother and father behind. Jennifer lives alone so it would be just us, the thought makes me happy, but then I think of my father if I ran away my father would kill me for running away and the kill Jen for helping me. If it means that Jen would die I'm not going to do it.

"I can't. My father would go after us if he doesn't have his punching bag." I say my voice sounding sad and hurt.

"I don't care, Raven. I will protect you until I die. I don't want you to go back to that bastard just so that he can hit you again." Jen says her voice is filled with love and reassurance.

I can't believe what she just said. She would die for me! I hug her for dear life, she hugs back.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." She responds

For the first time in a years I think that my life will turn out to be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Please Help Me Survive

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

Chapter4

**Jennifer POV**

"I love you." She says. I feel my heartbeat go faster and I smile.

"I love you too." I say. I just confessed to the love of my life that I love her and she probably thinks that I just meant it like a friend.

We cuddle for a bit more and then I speak up.

"How are we going to get you out of the house without your father noticing?" I ask and realize that this is going to be harder than I thought.

"I think I should go home you stay down the street in your car. I wait until he's asleep then walk out with my bags and then we drive off." She says.

"I think that's a good enough plan." I sigh.

We cuddle and talk about less important things until 2:30. We get in the car and I drive off. We get there and I'm nervous. I don't want to leave her alone with her father.

"Be safe." I tell her before she can get out of the car. She looks at me and says

"I'll try" in a broken tone. That's it I can't just leave her here unprotected.

"I'm coming with you." I say quickly and get out of the car before Raven protest. I open the car door for her and she gets out.

"You can't come with me! My father would kill you."She yells franticly desperation in her voice.

"Well I'm not just going to leave you defenseless against your father!" I yell back hoping she would just let me help.

"No I'm not just going to let you walk into your death!"She growls at me.

"Well I don't care what you say princess. I'm going with you whether you like it or not" I say and start walking to her house.

"Wait!" Raven calls out. Frustrated I turn around.

"What?" I say

"Fine you can come with me but not now. I'll go inside go to my room open a window and you can climb up." She says.

" Fine." I say.

She walks to the front door, opens it with her keys and goes in. At first it's all quite, but then..

"There you are bitch, I've been waiting for you to return!" I hear what I assume to be her father scream. Next thing I know I'm looking through the window at her living room and see Raven get slapped and fall on the floor. She catches my eyes and I see her crying.

After that I lose it. I march to the front door and walk in. I grab her father by the shoulder turn him around and punch him in the face. He loses balance and falls. I get on my knees to help Raven.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah but you need to get out of here!" She half sobs half hisses at me.

"Oh no, let her stay."Her father interrupts. "Who is she your little girlfriend, your knight in shining armor?" He mocks and laughs.

"It's none of your business who I am. All you need to know is that I'm going to kick your ass."I say and get ready to fight.

He looks pissed. He lunges at me I easily move to the side and punch him in the gut making him gasp for air. I take the opportunity and try to kick him in the face but he grabs my foot and sends me to floor. He falls on top of me and punches me in the face two times. I push him so that my left leg is free and kick him in the balls. He howls in pain and curls up on the floor. I put him to his feet and push him to the liquor cabinet and the glass smashes, he's cut everywhere but he's still not unconscious. I grab a big bottle and smash it against his head. He falls to the floor unconscious. I step back and when the adrenaline leaves my body I almost fall but Raven catches me. She looks at me dead in the eye.

"Why did you do that for?" She asks concerned as she leads me to her room. We sit on her bed.

"Because I couldn't stand your father just hitting you around like a doll, and because like your father said I'm your knight in shining armor " I say and put on a cocky smile at the end.

"You could've gotten killed, do you really love me so much that you would die for me?" She asks seriously. My face turns serious and with my most confident voice I say.

"Yes, Raven. Get it through your thick skull that I love you more than any other person in the world. In fact I don't just love you, I'm **in** love with you." My eyes widen at what I just said. I look away. _"You stupid dumbass!" _I yell mentally. _"You ruined everything."_

"You're in love with me?" She asks surprised.

"Yes." I whisper.

What she did next was not expected in my mind. She grabs my face and kisses me. We stay there for a minute kissing. Then she pulls away.

"I'm in love with you too." She says breathless.

I'm so happy that I pull her in for another kiss. This one is shorter but when I pull away I'm breathless.

"Come on. We need to get to my house before your father wakes up."I say remembering the pile of shit down there unconscious. She grabs a suitcase and starts packing. When she's done we go to my car I take the suitcase and put it in the trunk. I get to the driver seat, start the engine and drive to my house. I get out of the car and open the door for her. She gets out and I start to move to the trunk but Raven stops me.

"Don't. I'm thinking of doing something without clothes on." She whispers seductively.

I gulp and walk to my house. Once we get to my bedroom… Well let's just that, that was one of the greatest nights of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Please Help Me Survive

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

Chapter 5

**Raven POV**

Sunlight shines through my eyelids, I try to roll over but I can't because a pair of strong arms are wrapped around me. I panic and quickly open my yes. At first the light blind me and I close my eyes but I slowly open them again and see Jennifer's beautiful face inches away from mine; I smile as I remember last night; then I remember what happened before me and Jen got here.

"_My father is going to kill me and Jennifer!" _I start to cry and shake so hard, Jen wakes up.

"What's wrong?" She asks, looking at my eyes.

"I'm afraid." I state. I can the confusion in her face.

"Afraid of what?" She asks.

"My father is going to be pissed off at you for beating him and taking away his punching bag. My mother is going to be the new punching bag, so she is going to want me back home. They are both going to try to kill you and I don't want to lose you." By this point I'm sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. Jen holds me tight and whispers soothing things in my ear. After about ten minutes I stop crying.

"Rae get some sleep while I make breakfast we can talk about it later." She says. I nod and close my eyes. In no time I'm asleep in Jen's arms again,

**Raven's POV in her dream**

Jennifer and I are walking hand in hand into school smiles on our faces. As we go in people start to stare. Disgust is clear on their face.

"Hey look everyone, a couple of dykes!" I hear a voice yell. A voice I know all too well. I turn my head and sure enough it's the voice of Kori Griffin. She has been bullying me since the first grade. She has given me more suicidal thoughts than you can count.

She's leaning against the lockers with her usual group, her boyfriend Richard Grayson, her best friend Kormander Gibson, and Kormander's boyfriend Slade Wilson. They all laugh at what she said.

I keep walking trying to ignore them but the laughter keeps getting louder and louder. I run to the gym where I know nobody is going to be and sit down on the bleachers. I don't cry. I don't allow myself to cry, I can't keep getting hurt by them. I'm about to stand up, when Jennifer burst through the gym doors. Her shirt has some blood on it and can see her knuckles are all bloody too.

"What did you do?" I ask concerned about what happened when I left.

"I punched Kori in her in the face and we got in a fight." Jen says and shrugs her shoulders.

"Why did you do it?" I ask as I grab her hand and examine it closely.

"Because I could see that she hurt you. Nobody hurts my little princess" She says in a slight growl. I can't help but think that is kind of sweet what she did, so I kiss her.

"You didn't have to do that." I murmur as I pull away from the kiss.

"Come on let's go to our special place." She says and drags me to her car.

We get to our special place in a matter of minutes. I get out of the car and start walking to the pond when I see that there is already someone sitting at the edge of the pond. I get closer and find that it's a man with long white hair, he is muscular, and has pale skin and then I realize who it is. It's my father! What is he doing here?

"Glad you and your little girlfriend could make it, Raven" He says but it's not his usual tone of voice, it sounds like a demon from hell.

"What do you want?" I ask him curios as to why he is here.

"I came here to take you back" He says. He stands up and starts walking towards me. Jen puts me behind her protectively. He chuckles.

"Look little girl, you may have defeated me once, but this time you are dead." He growls and he starts transforming into a beast. His skin turns red, his eyes go yellow and another pair of them grow below the originals, his nails grow into huge claws, and he grows to be about nine feet tall. I stare at him in fear. He grabs Jen by waist and picks her up.

"Now Raven. I'm going to kill your girlfriend and then you are coming back home," He growls.

"NO PLEASE DON'T. I LOVE HER!" I scream at him.

"I don't care. You need to learn your lesson." He says and puts one of his claws to Jennifer's throat.

"I love you, Rav-" She doesn't get to finish before her throat is sliced open. My father chuckles and drops her. I scream as I watch her dead body on the floor and then darkness surrounds me as I wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

Please Help Me Survive

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

Chapter 6

**Warning: After this Chapter the story takes a dark turn. Raven and Jen go a little crazy. Thinking of torture, murder, etc…**

**Jennifer's POV**

I'm setting down two plates of eggs and bacon when I hear screaming coming from my room. I rush upstairs and into my room to find Raven curled up on the floor with the blanket over her body. I kneel in front of her and wrap my arms around her. She put her head in my chest and starts sobbing uncontrollably. I wonder what caused her to be in this state of mind.

"_Her father, you idiot!"_ I hear a voice in the back of my head yell. Of course, that bastard is the pain in her life both physically and emotionally. After a couple of minutes she calms down.

"What happened?" I ask. She takes a deep breath.

"Nightmare." She whispers barely audible.

"Want to talk about it?" I say hoping that she would open up to me.

"Not right now, maybe later." She says. I nod understanding that it must be hard for her, but I can't help but wonder what was so horrible about her nightmare that caused her to fall apart like that.

"Okay I understand." We sit there wrapped around each other before I speak up once again.

"Let's go down stairs. I made breakfast." I say trying to get her mind off of whatever it was that she found so horrifying. She nods and untangles herself from me. We stand up and go downstairs to the dinning room. We sit and start eating. We exchange some small talk until I decide that I want an answer about her dream.

"Raven please tell me what happened in your dream. I want to help you get over it." I speak in a voice full of concern. She sighs and stands up. I follow her to my living room and we sit down on the couch.

"Well it started as a happy dream, we were holding hands and walking to school." She starts explaining but I can't help but smile at the thought of her and me holding hands.

"But then when we walked in everybody and I mean everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at us. Some groups of kids were whispering and pointing at us as we walked to my locker. When we got to my locker, guess who was standing right there leaning against my locker? Kori, Richard, Kormander, and Slade. Kori yells 'Hey look everyone, a couple of dykes!' and everyone starts laughing. I run to the gym and then you get there after a fight with her. Then we go to our special place and my dad is there. He transforms into this demon with four eyes, red skin, huge claws, and about nine feet tall. He grabs you by the waist and…" Raven stops talking. I look at her and see pain in her eyes. I grab her and wrap my arms around her.

"What happened after?" I ask and kiss her temple.

"He… put one of his claws to your throat, I cried and pleaded for him to let you live but he didn't listen and slit you throat." She finishes. I can hear her start to cry.

"Hey it's ok, I'm here and I'm alive" I console her trying to not make her cry. She shakes her head.

"I'm done crying because of him. I want him to suffer, like I have over the years." She says determined.

"We could go to the police, I'm sure he will be beaten in prison by the other inmates." I say happy because of the thought of his pain. She shakes her head.

"No I want to do this personally." She growls. I can see anger and determination in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask scared of what the response might be.

"I mean that I want to torture him myself." She says in a calm tone, a smirk forming on her lips. I stare at her wide eyed.

"Raven! What are you talking about? He's 3 times bigger than you, he'll kill you in seconds!" I yell at her. What is going on in her mind. Why is she trying to torture her father?

"Not if I get him off guard and tie him up." She explains.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I ask.

"I don't know but can you help me?" "She asks and looks up at me with a pleading look on her face. I can't think straight right now. Raven wants to torture her father and wants me to help her.

_"Help her! And after you're done torturing him…Kill him! He deserves to die!" _The little voice in the back of my head chuckles darkly after it's done saying that. Should I help her? He has tortured her over years. Fine I'll help her torture him. I mean the little angel in my head wouldn't have said it was a good idea if it wasn't. I nod my head.

"Yeah I'll help you maybe after we torture him we can kill him." I say with a smirk on my face. She looks at me with surprised face but then smiles.

"Even better" She responds. "Shall we start making a plan?"


End file.
